Lady fairy
by winteriscool
Summary: Marinette dupain-cheng is determined to bring her dead sister back by using the moth miraculous to evilize people, but it seems like fate has other plans...
1. Lady fairy

"F-father I don't think I can ever have a good career in music!"

"Of course you won't! You won't if you don't keep practicing!"

"So keep practicing!"

"Of course father..."

"What an interesting idea Nooro..."

"But M-Master"

"You wouldn't understand Nooro! It was my fault! She wouldn't have died if it weren't for my stupidity! So now tell me more about the miraculouses!"

"The ladybug miraculous grants the power of creation while the black cat miraculous grants the power of destruction, when combined together you have the ultimate power"

"Which?"

"Which grants you a special wish..."

"Then I must have the ladybug an cat miraculous! Tell me where that are located now!"

"I'm sorry Master I have no idea, I have no idea who guards or where they guard the miracle box now"

"Well then maybe making supervisions will awaken the ladybug and cat heroes"

"W-What do you mean"

"Creating a super villian means that someone will have to use the ladybug an cat miraculous to defeat it and the villian will easily defeat me and bring me the miraculouses!"

"But the miraculouses are not meant for evil! Please rethink this master!"

"I've already made up my mind, Nooro dark wings rise!"

"And now I am Lady Fairy! I am coming for the miraculouses as soon as possible!"

"Master, Master! I've felt the moth miraculous in use again, but also a negative aura!"

"Well obviously I am to old, I am 180 years old now I think it's time to distribute the most powerful miraculouses"

"I'm so tireddd. Mom can I skip out on school today?" Marinette huffed as she heard her mother shout back no, with that response she quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of her

Marinette stumbled outside of her house to see and old man crossing the street, she didn't think much of it until she saw that a car was rushing towards him about to hit him, she quickly ran to him and grabbed him just before the car could hit him

"Thankyou miss" the mysterious man thanked

"Your very welcome sir, now if you excuse me I have to get to school before I'm late but before I go have a macaroon" she smiled handing him one

The man smiled as she waved at him crossing the street running to her school

"The perfect ladybug holder, don't you think wayzz?"

"Of course Master"

After delivering the ladybug miraculous he waited on the sidewalk trying to find the perfect black cat miraculous wielder

Many minutes later a young sir approached him giving his cane to him and helping him stand up while smiling the whole time then being called back to his bodyguard

"Perfect black cat wielder, don't you think wayzz!"

"Of course"

Soon after Ivan had been hurt Marinette somehow find a way to excuse her way out of her class and went to hide out and transform

As soon as she was transformed she took out a butterfly she saved in her staff out to Ivan who soon turned into stone heart that wrecked havoc on the school

As soon as the teachers found out about stone heart they sent everybody home for they're own safety

"I'm home!" Marinette yelled to being suprised as he parents hugged her when she passed through the door

"We're so glad your safe marinette! I don't think we can not take another heart ache like what happened to your sister"

"Of course mom, now if you excuse me im going to my room to study"

"Of course dear"

Marinette transformed as soon as she was upstairs checking on Stone Heart

She spotted a little box with a weird symbol on her desk which she immediately opened to the suprise of another kwami appearing

Before the kwami could open her eyes marinette dropped her transformation

Whith no hesitation she said,"Hello little thing" she smiled fakely

"Hello, I'm tikki a kwami, I grant you superpowers"

"Like what kind of superpowers?"she asked as she put the earings on

"The powers of creation!"

"Well you have 3 diffrent kind of powers"

"The first one is your lucky charm, your lucky charm allows you to summon an object that is one part of the solution, which can only be used once. Now the second powe is where you could fix everything back to normal, you send your lucky charm object into the air and everything will be restored back to normal. The last and most important one, purifying the akuma, it doesn't matter if your restore everything if the akuma is still out there then you'll have to keep repairing the process of fixing things then it being destroyed again by the same akumitized villian, all of these powers can only be used once"

"And to transform you say Tikki spots on!"

"Tikki spots on!"

"Now I'm going to purify the akuma!"

"But that's your akuma Master!" Nooro came out of hiding

"That's all part of my plan my sweet little Nooro..." she jumped out of her balancing into the city

She fell onto a boy who seemed to be wearing the black cat miraculous, and she apologized quickly and came up with the name ladybug while he came up with the name of Chat Noir

Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma, Ladybug had been meaning back on Chat Noir hoping he would loose to the akuma but they ended up winning...

"Ugh! I didn't even try how could we have won!"

"Master maybe it's because you decided to fight"

"If I don't fight it'll be too obvious"

The next day at school Adrien had made it and now sat in the back of marinette as she always sat in the front as a good student, along with her new friend alya

"Wow... who's that" he muttered while blush came into his face, his new buddy Nino noticed the blush on Adriens face and smiled

"That's Marinette, shes really kind and ive never seen her do anything for herself before doing anything for somebody else first"

"She sound slika a replay kind and sweet person" Adrien felt his heart melt as he looked at her even more

"Does my new dude have the crush on the kindest girl here?"

"I guess so"

"Well you have no chance..."

"W-What!"

"Do you really think a dude like you, a dude who seems arrogant and friends whith me?,would be wanted to dated by someone like marinette?"

"Really Chloe, why are you ruining Adriens mood!" Nino complained

"Is everything alright" marinette talked with a soft voice

"Yea, just that minister Agreste thinks your c-"

"Chloe let's not intefer here, yes?" Sabrina warned, after an accident that Sabrina warned Chloe about, Chloe ya sheen listening to her

""Fine we won't intefer here!"

"I'm sorry about Chloe, sometimes she's like that but she's also a very nice person"

"By the way I'm marinette, and im guessing your new what's your name?"

"My names Adrien n-nice to meet you marinette" he stuttered and then covered his mouth of embarrassment from stuttering

"Don't worry stuttering is normal, especially when your meeting new people" she held her hand out to him whith a friendly smile on her face

"I guess it is" he smiled back shaking her hand, and then she went back to her seat Adrien stared at her until the end of class

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance whith marinette?" Adrien leaned on a wall and blushed just thinking of her

"Ummm y-yea m-maybe..."

"What do you mean by maybe"

"Maybe because it looks like there's another monster, but it looks like it's spreading love this time!"

Marinette ran passed Adrien so that she could transform into ladybug to pretend fighting off the evilized villian but really take chat noirs miraculous in the end

"Hey marinette wait!"

"Hm?" She acted calmy but was annoyed inside as she didn't feel like talking to a bad excuse of a celebrity

"Are you okay, you seemed like you were running away from something"

"Umm well" she stopped her sentence when Adrien got sprinkled with some pink particles and he looked straight at marinette as he knew what was about to happen

"Oh no!"

Adrien hugged marinette, keeping up the act so she wouldn't be sprinkled by the dust she hugged him back, as soon as everybody left the surroundings she pushed him away, and tied him up and left to transform

"Now where's that chat!"

She battle her own akumatized villian and decided it's to risky so she decided to fight back for real, purified the akuma and untied sdrien before she returned everything back to normal

She quickly got to someone, and pretend to act like she had no idea what had happened

This related often but ChatNoir almost shower every time, unless he was already affected by the akuma as Adrien

Marinette grew feelings for Chat Noir and planned akuma attacks more often to see him, she totally forgot about her main idea to steal his miraculous, when she wa sin battle with him it was like she never created the monster in the first place

She started to find Adrien less annoying so she hanged out with him often, but never grew feelings more than that

"So marinette study's and likes music?" Adrien questioned when Nino shared that news

"Yea, I heard she's amazing at playing the violin!"

"I'm sorry I can't hangout today, my father suddenly changed his mind" Adrien was abed as he made his way home and practiced day and night the piano wanting to become the best so Marinette would notice him

"And what motivation do you have to practice the piano now? When I'd tell you to practice you never had motivation but without me telling you you've had new motivation

"See father there's this girl in school who's study's music in school, and I want to become a great pianist now so that I could impress her!"

"Well this "girl" seems like avoid influence to me, so you keep going on this right track"

"Okay father!"

"I have to do it Nooro! And there's no changing my mind either tikki! No matter how much I love chat I have to save my little sister!"

"Stay close my butterfly, tikki spots on!" She grabbed the butterfly and put it into her earings, now becoming Lady Misfortune

Knowing that Chat about would come she caused many havoc near the Eiffel Tower, and it worked she drew his fate room almost immediately

"Now what... wait let me guess you want me and ladybugs mairaculous too right? Speaking of ladybug where is she?"

She laughed,"I'm right here kitty..."


	2. Why this path?

"Your lying! You can't be ladybug! Ladybug would never betray her people!"

"But kitty, you have to remember a ladybug can also be hurt, and this ladybug was hurt!"

"So I'll go out of my way to steal your miraculous and give it to Lady Fairy along with mine!"

"Lady Fairy is an evil person! I swear one day I'll kill her for doing this to you Ladybug!"

"Y-you'll kill her...?" She felt tears roll down her cheek

"No matter what happened I still have to take your miraculous chaton!" She quickly recovered from her tears wiping them away

They fought over and over again, as Chat was unsure how he would be able to get rid of the akuma...

"Stop and look Chat look at how many teenagers life you may put in danger if you don't handover your miraculous..."

"MARINETTE!"

"_It seems like he cares for me the most why? Why marinette? Why her?"_

"If you hurt her I'll kill you without hesitation"

"Would you really want to kill someone you deeply care about?" She retracted the akuma and her ladybug form appeared quickly then faded into marinette

"W-What happened?" She acted like she didn't know what had happened

"M-marinette you were ladybug...?"

"N-no!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried fakely as she waited for the perfect moment to steal his miraculous

"But why would you say you'd kill me without hesitation"

"How is it possible you remember!" Adrien was shocked and alerted

"I bet your an illusion!" He threw his staff but Marinette caught it, she thought it was finally time for him to know the truth

She walked up to him like she was going to kiss him but instead slipped his ring off detransforming him and turning him back to Adrien

"Marinette why?!"

"Because I need the miraculouses! I'm not just some ordinary girl! I'm not just Ladybug either but I'm also Lady fairy!"

As marinette transformed into Lady fairy Adrien asked why,"Why Marinette, why would you bring chaos to those you love around you! Why! Answer my question!"

"Your the most sweet and kind girl I've ever known even Chloe admires you! But why would you choose to go down this path!"

"You wouldn't understand! I went through heart ache many years ago, and now it's time to fix that heart ache!"

"Y-you don't mean..."

"It's time to make my special wish"

"Not unless we can stop you!" Rena rouge, Carapace, Queen bee and others appeared behind Lady fairy who had already been annoyed

"Please your superpowers are useless"

"Mirage!"

There was now dozens of Rena rouges but marinette hit all of them with her staff

"Sorry but I was actually the distraction" Rena rouge smiled as lady fairy turned around to see Ryuko handing back the ring which led to Adriens transformation

"Just give up, you're outnumbered!"

"No! Never!"

"Venom!"

Lady fairy moved just on time and Queen bee ended up hitting Monkey king, who was standing behind her waiting to attack

"Second chance"

"Wait Queen bee she's going to move and you'll end up paralyzing monkey king so wait for the signal"

"Okay fine" she muttered

Chat Noir pinned Lady fairy to the ground as he did that he took her earings and then was kicked off of her

"How dare you! Give that back to me! That belongs to me!"

"It does not belong to someone as evil as you!" Viperion shouted from a far distance

"E-Evil...?"

"Venom!"

"Huh?" Last fairy looked at Queen bee but couldn't make enough time to move away from her attack so she ended up paralyzed

"Now that belongs to Chat Noir" She took of her miraculous throwing it to Chat Noir

"M-marinette?" Rena rouge covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheek

"You know I looked up to you Marinette! How could you betray everyone like this!" Chloe shouted with her eyes filling up with tears

"Why would you choose this path Marinette, you were special to all of us..." Viperion approached her

"Why would you choose to stack you friends, attack me?" Ryuko approached her as well

"We all wanted to be like you Marinette, the sweetest most kindest girl, Well I guess we thought you were" Monkey king turned his back on her

"I get it now! It was all just an act wasn't it! Just speak to us you already know who we are anyway!" Carapce shouted comforting Alya

"My calaculations were correct tha'd you be Ladybug, that made me look up to you even more, but here you are betraying our trust and fighting you friends as you know are identity's" Max turned away

"Why would I even bother give you an explanation..."

"YOU WOULDNT EVEN LISTEN TO HOW I FEEL!"

"You guys are so selfish! For once I want to do something for myself and I can't do that can I?!"

"Everybody worried about my brother, how is mason?, is mason okay?, how is he feeling today, after Adelyns death I broke but many years later I found Nooro!"

"Nobody cared about me tho! And how I felt through all of this when Adeline died, it was a big heart ache! Nobody cared how I felt!"

"What is the point of all of this, of course none of you would understand" She started walking away in the roof until she reached the edge and decided to jump...


End file.
